Refrigerated enclosures are used in commercial, institutional, and residential applications for storing and/or displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. Refrigerated enclosures may be maintained at temperatures above freezing (e.g., a refrigerator) or at temperatures below freezing (e.g., a freezer). Refrigerated enclosures have one or more thermally insulated doors or windows for viewing and accessing refrigerated or frozen objects within a temperature-controlled space. Doors for refrigerated enclosures include thermally insulated glass panel assemblies.
In some circumstances, features of refrigerated enclosure doors that provide improved insulation also reduce the viewable area of the door or affect the aesthetic appearance of the door. For example, opaque thermal sealing materials placed between panes of glass may block a portion of the viewing area of a door.